In general, compressors applied to refrigerating air-conditioning systems are classified into reciprocating compressors, rotary compressors, and scroll compressors according to their operation methods.
Here, a reciprocating compressor suctions, compresses, and discharges a working fluid, i.e. a refrigerant while pistons are reciprocating in cylinders and a rotary compressor compresses a refrigerant while a rotor is rotating in a cylinder.
A scroll compressor suctions, compresses, and discharges a refrigerant while a scroll formed between a fixed scroll and a swivel scroll is rotating for one cycle.
Meanwhile, parts for realizing the compression effect are installed within the housing of a compressor, and a pressure sensor, a temperature sensor, a solenoid valve, etc. are mounted to the housing at sides thereof.
The pressure sensor and the temperature sensor are installed at a suction portion and a discharge portion of the compressor to measure properties of a refrigerant flowing through the suction portion and the discharge portion of the compressor.
A control unit receives values measured by the pressure sensor and the temperature sensor and controls the operation of the solenoid valve to suitably set the amount of refrigerant flowing in the compressor.
Hereinafter, a conventional compressor will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
A suction sensor 20, a discharge sensor 30, and a control valve 40 are installed in a housing 10 of the conventional compressor.
Here, since a compression effect of a refrigerant can be expected by securely sealing the interior of the housing 10, the interior of the housing 10 is maintained sealed through welding such that the refrigerant can be prevented from being leaked through portions of the compressor to which the sensors and the control valve are mounted.
However, when a sealing state is maintained by this method, the rate of defective products is high due to additional influences on the sensors and the control valve by welding. Further, the sensors and the control valve cannot be smoothly exchanged and the separated defective sensors and control valve cannot be reused and should be wasted and disposed.